Arte
by Bunny-Chan Romance
Summary: Haruka termina "enamorada" de su clase de dibujo...


Hola pues vengo con mi nueva locura Haruka x Michiru, espero sus comentarios o sugerencias, ya saben que ningun personaje es mio, todos son de Naoko, lo unico mio es lo que logre escribir gracias a la inspiración de mi tacita (esto nos pasó el día de ayer xD) TE AMO!

Muy bien pues a leer!

 **Arte.**

Sonreía emocionada y porque no decirlo, nerviosa, estaba muy feliz por el logro de su sirena, al fin tendría un espacio donde enseñar su precioso arte, aunque que ser alumna de su amada quizás no fuese tan buena idea.

Haruka era demasiado práctica y de pensamiento más lógico, le gustaba relajarse con un libro, escribiendo, tocando el piano o corriendo su auto a toda velocidad por el camino, pero dudaba tener capacidades artísticas, no al menos del tipo de arte que Michiru pretendía enseñarle, el dibujo, la pintura, esa clase de arte, aunque le gustaba, era consciente de que no tenía ni la habilidad ni la paciencia suficiente para "relajarse" dibujando.

Lo peor de todo es que debido a los nervios no podía parar de sonreír y reír estúpidamente, lo cual parecía estar afectando a la peli azul ya que sentía que la rubia no la tomaba en serio, Haruka carraspeo intentando controlarse, Michiru suspiro resignada y se acercó a ella, comenzó a explicarle como tomar "medidas" al modelo (una simple caja puesta sobre una mesa, que Haruka era incapaz de dibujar sin que pareciera un cuadro aplastado), como trazar las líneas en el papel para que el dibujo no se "ahogara" y, aunque la rubia estaba poniendo toda la atención del mundo a las palabras de su sirena, no podía dejar de sentir esas ganas de besarla apasionadamente ahí mismo y sin importarle si las veían o no, y es que Michiru explicaba con tanta fuerza, con ese amor que le nacía por su arte, parecía un mar suavemente agitado, que te muestra la hermosura pero también lo imponente de sus olas.

Los movimientos suaves y firmes de esas manos pequeñas, las palabras llenas de pasión y entrega, las ganas que podían palparse por enseñar o en el caso de Haruka, que al menos tratara, pero Uranus ya estaba perdida en esa suave voz y delicados gestos, ahora comenzaba una lucha interna entre tomar a Kaioh por los hombros y besarla o suspirar fuertemente y tragarse las ganas que tenía.

Afortunadamente tenían que salir un momento a repartir pequeños panfletos para que las personas supieran del curso, se separaron para abarcar más áreas, lo que le permitió a la rubia calmarse corriendo con fuerza y dejando los folletos en los autos, seleccionando aquellos que le parecían más elegantes para detenerse un poco y admirarlos.

Después de un rato volvieron al salón de clases y Haruka pensó que sería mejor si le decía a una muy callada y seria Michiru lo que había pasado, no quería ofenderla o que pensara mal de ella, claro que no lo diría abiertamente, a veces le gustaba confundir a Neptune solo para ver la adorable cara que ponía.

-¿Michiru?-

-¿Si?-

-Hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo en un tono serio y dramático

-¿Pasa algo?-replico Michiru poniéndose en alerta de inmediato Haruka no solía ser tan seria y parecer tan nerviosa cuando hablaba con ella

-Es solo que….quisiera estar con alguien más Michiru….solo una noche- hablo tratando de contener la risa y seguir usando ese tono serio.

Su sirena abrió enormemente los ojos y lucia ligeramente dolida pero reflexionando un poco pensó que Haruka realmente era más coqueta y "activa" que ella, quizás necesitara algo más, después de todo solo era un momento y aunque los celos le ardían ella está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por su amado viento, sabía que Haruka haría cualquier cosa por ella y al final de cuentas solo era una noche.

-Es…está bien- susurro sintiéndose aun confundida y nerviosa

-Es que realmente me gusta Michiru y además es muy hermosa- respondió colocándose detrás de su sirena y abrazándola por la cintura

En ese punto Neptune no podía controlar más sus nervios, y esa punzada que le dolía al saber que Haruka encontraba a otra mujer hermosa a tal grado de pedirle que le permitiera una noche con ella, la chica debía ser maravillosa si había logrado cumplir los altos estándares de Haruka Tenou

-¿Quién es?-pregunto de forma algo demandante debido a la preocupación

-¿Estas celosa?- dijo divertida aferrando más la cintura de la chica y besándole el cuello ligeramente

-No, solo…quiero saber quién es- dijo un poco apagada

-Es una chica verdaderamente linda-

-¡Dime ¿Quién es?!- grito ya un poco desesperada la peli azul, esa situación le estaba comenzando a incomodar más de la cuenta

-Mi maestra de dibujo-dijo la rubia calmadamente al oído de su amada en un tono pícaro y divertido

-¿Tu…maestra de…? ...¡Haruka Tenou!- le reclamó Michiru algo furiosa pero aliviada y conmovida, Haruka era demasiado rebuscada cuando quería hacerle un cumplido, se giró lentamente para mirar esos ojos que seguramente le sonreían orgullosos por haberle hecho sentir celos.

-¿Tú crees que pueda gustarle?, yo me he enamorado de ella en cuanto la vi- dijo coquetamente acercándose más al hermoso rostro de su sirena.

-Seguro que sí, le gustas demasiado, por algo te ha invitado a las clases- sonrió usando el mismo tono coqueto y abrazando a su viento por el cuello, esa fue la señal que Haruka necesito para besarla profundamente, después la tomo de la mano, subieron al carro para terminar en casa lo que había empezado en su clase.

Ciertamente no había aprendido gran cosa sobre dibujar y de hecho dudaba que algún día lograra dibujar decentemente o cuando menos algo con sentido, no importaba quien le enseñara sabía que todo terminaría pareciendo cuadros y óvalos aplastados, pero mientras pudiera seducir a esa preciosa maestra de cabello aquamarina, a Haruka Tenou no le importaba en absoluto.


End file.
